


"I think about you too"

by NataliaRizzari



Series: SEX.  no plot. One-shot [11]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Casual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dinner, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, First Time, Getting to Know Each Other, Lesbian Sex, Made For Each Other, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Eve Polastri, POV First Person, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sleeping Together, Soft Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Sweet/Hot, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari
Summary: Just sex.Alternative Universe where Eve is younger, single and desires Oksana.Porn with feelings.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: SEX.  no plot. One-shot [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971370
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	"I think about you too"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saskiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saskiq/gifts).



I had finished my shift earlier that afternoon and headed straight out into town. I was alone and enjoying myself, trying to find a distraction and forget about my stupid boss (Frank) and the loads of work at MI5. I ended up in a small, dark music space, heaving with people; After a few or maybe too many beers, I was dancing, feeling the throb of the bass, the sweat, and the heat. I stopped to catch my breath and turned around briefly – and that's when I saw her. Oksana. We met once when Elena was still going to College, they were friends.

She was taller than me, with long hair, neck, and legs... Her eyes sparkled through the darkness, and the hint of a smile let me know that she was looking at me as well. I thought I'd seen her around before, but I never realized how beautiful she was.   
I took a moment to admire her features. I wanted to reach out and say something to her, but the moment passed; I lost her in the crowd again.  
  
Months had gone by but you don't forget women like her. The dark clouds in the sky were a perfect mirror of my mood. Not a single day passed where I didn't think of her. I spent all my quiet moments contemplating her face, her eyes, her smile. 

  
I decided on a whim to stop by a gig on the way home from visiting some friends in another city. I had work to do, but I told myself I'd only stay for one drink. The music and dancing were in full swing when I arrived; there was barely space to stand. I started drinking my gin tonic and I tried to keep track of the time, sternly telling myself I should leave soon, but there was a cheap bar and I persuaded myself another drink was okay... and another, and then a few more.

The night breeze was wonderfully cool on my face, and I breathed a satisfied sigh as I sat down on a step outside. I stared ahead of me at the boarded-up windows of the warehouse across the street, peacefully ignoring the drunken debates in the air around me. It was spotting with refreshing rain, and I nodded my head slowly to the rhythm of the music floating through the door. Out of the corner of my eye, she sits next to me.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Her voice was deep and sweet, and I felt myself trembling as I looked up.

"I just stopped by on my way home. I was only meant to have one drink..."

She smiled. "I know how that goes."   
I wished I knew what to say to her, but everything that came into my head sounded, absurd, lame. I made small talk about the bands that were playing as she nodded.  
"It's been a good night" 

  
We sat on the step for nearly half an hour, talking and admiring the smattering of stars in the clear sky above us.

"I think about you all the time" I dare to confess and she turned her face, and she said:

"Eve, do you want to dance?"

my entire body flushed with warmth, and a tingling spark rippled down my back as her fingers clasped around mine and pulled me up. My eyes wandered over her soft lips, and I wondered if she'd ever let me kiss them, but she turned her head and pulled me back inside and through the crowd.

There was a moment when my eyes met hers, they were full of admiration. I stepped back towards the wall. She stopped dancing and looked at me in confusion, before following me. Our faces were so close I could feel her breath tickling my neck.

My gaze flashed between her eyes and her lips, pleading – begging, even. She smiled and closed the gap between our mouths.

"I think about you too" she whispered

My body melted into hers. Her tongue was softer and sweeter than I'd ever imagined. Her warm breasts pressed against mine as she held me close. I had never wanted anyone more than I wanted her. She pushed me back against the wall, and her kisses grew urgent.

"And I masturbate about you a lot"

I wasn't expecting that so I instinctively traced my fingers down her damp back and cupped her bum in my hands. Her arms wrapped around my waist and she teased at the exposed skin below my clothes. I pushed a couple of tentative fingers just inside of her trousers, and she pulled back, putting her hands firmly over mine.

"Not here," Oksana whispered. "Not now."

"I'm sorry."

She smiled, and kissed me again, a gentle peck on the lips. " Don't be sorry, Eve, I just want more from, you"

"Of course."

I held her close to me, and our bodies fitted together like two halves of a whole. Her heat and her scent filled me with a calm and peace that I can only call home. We exchanged phone numbers and parted; I walked home and curled up in bed with her beautiful face seared into my eyelids.

She came over for dinner later that week. We arranged it by a series of text messages; I was always hesitating before press send. I was afraid she would realize I was ordinary, boring, and realize she'd made a mistake, but she seemed as excited as I was about meeting again.

I was almost shaking when she knocked on the door; I took a deep breath and went to answer it.

She was leaning against the door frame, wearing very cute trousers and a tight black tank top, and confidence poured from every line on her smirking face. 

  
The very sight of her made me warm and dizzy, but I managed to invite her in without stumbling over my words. She closed the kitchen door behind her and pulled me close for a kiss. I felt a frisson in the base of my spine, and blood rushed between my legs.

  
"I didn't know what you would like for dinner"  
"I will eat, anything. Thank you"

"Spaghetti"

"Thank you, Eve"

I poured us both a glass of wine and then left her at the table for a moment. As we ate, I alternated between gazing at her in wonder, and saying whatever nonsense came into my head. She was there, in front of me, talking to me with a shy smile, but I couldn't quite believe it.

After dinner, we sat on the sofa. At first, I was anxious; I agonized over whether or not I should hold her hand, put my arm around her or snuggle up into her shoulder. She turned and stroked my hair, and I inhaled sharply as her face slowly moved towards mine. Her lips brushed against mine, and suddenly my awkwardness melted away as lust took over. As she straddled me, I had to hand it to her – nobody had ever made me feel like this before. I kissed her and nibbled at her neck, with my hands on her hips as they gently rocked back and forth.

It seemed perfectly natural to put my hands under her top and stroke the warm body beneath. As my hands closed around the smallest part of her waist, she lifted her arms. I eased her top up. She wasn't wearing a bra and her breasts jiggled as she tossed it aside, as though they were pleased to be free. I took her nipples into my mouth in turn, leaving a trail of kisses across her chest. She reached down and began to pull my clothes. I leant forward and wriggled out of it, and pressed my naked breasts against her. I trembled and moaned involuntarily; I ached for her more than I could put into words.

  
"Look at me, Eve...you're everything I want"  


I took her hand and led her up the narrow stairs to my bedroom. I hoped she wouldn't notice the mess, but the bed was made and the sheets were clean. We kissed and pressed ourselves together; her breasts against mine were a perfect slice of heaven. She pulled me towards the bed, and we sank onto it. She undid the button on my jeans, and I fought to get out of them, before reciprocating and helping her out of hers.

I lay back, and she straddled my thigh, rubbing herself on me. I traced my finger over her leg and towards her pants. I looked at her questioningly, and she nodded.

"Yes please," she said in a low voice.  
I bit my lip, delighted at the wetness on my fingertip. I slid my finger gently over her clit. She pulled her trousers off, and I rolled her over so that she was lying next to me.

"Touch me, all over." She smiled patiently.

I traced my finger up and down a few times, before teasing at the entrance to her cunt. Her eyes rolled back as I slipped one finger inside, and then two.

I gasped as her finger gently brushed over my clit. I relaxed into the rhythm of her hand and allowed myself to enjoy the sensations. She was gentle and considerate, pausing every so often to ask if I liked what she was doing. I realized I trusted her. Each stroke of her finger brought an intense, burning pleasure, and I collapsed onto her, crying out as I came for her.

I kissed her fiercely, and lay down next to her, burying my vulnerability in her damp chest. My fingers were still idly stroking her. I propped myself up and moved down the bed so that I was kneeling between her legs. All I could think about was taking her wetness into my mouth. I dithered, kissing the inside of her thighs, working my way slowly towards and around. I breathed in her scent.

"Would you like me to...?"

She nodded, and I began with a long, slow lick, tasting and savoring her. She let me know every time I hit the right spot, She tasted wonderful. I took time to revel in the glorious feeling of her against my lips and tongue. I teased her inside with my fingers. I drew circles with my tongue, moved up and down, side to side. I didn't want to stop.

Her back arched, and suddenly she was moaning and shaking, her hips juddering against my face. I followed her with my mouth until she'd ridden out every wave of pleasure. She flopped backward and asked for a cuddle. I kissed her with my wet face, then squeezed her tightly, still feeling vulnerable too. I smiled to myself, thinking that she must trust me to let herself go like that. Her trust already meant too much for me to ever break; as I lay curled up under her shoulder, I hoped she felt the same.

  
"I love your beautiful hair"

  
She turned me around and kissed me so softly and deeply. Her tongue slid over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to her, again. I turned us around to back her up onto my bed and she grabbed my hips pulling me closer to her.

I felt her crawling down my body. I opened my eyes to watch her moving down my body. I saw her get to my sex and stare at it, her eyes got darker and intense. Oksana was watching me, her eyebrows frowning at me.

  
She started moving her fingers in me again and I started moving my hips to meet her thrust. I heard her whine when I grabbed her hair to pull her mouth onto my clit again. I felt her lips clamp down onto my clit, my legs started shaking and my body became warmer. I started cumming on her fingers, my sex started clenching her fingers.

  
The beautiful young blonde came up to my face and pushed my hair back. She kissed me so gently and passionately. I moaned into her mouth and looked down at me.

"I am never going to hurt you."

I moved up towards her and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, and she was breathing heavy. I couldn't stop staring at her face...

I laid down next to her and looked up at the ceiling. She turned towards me with her eyes closed but she lifted her arm. I think she wanted to spoon me, so I moved my ass against her and she put her arm around me pulling me even closer. I wasn't expecting her to stay the night, but I liked her holding me, so I wasn't going to complain. I started to drift off to sleep when I felt her lips on my shoulder. I shuddered but didn't move.

"I feel so safe here, Eve. "

"Is just you and me, just you and me, baby" 


End file.
